


Bad Girls

by castronomicaaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: She’s the good girl, the girl who arrives to class ten minutes early, the girl who offers up her bus seat to old ladies in need. She’s not the girl who hooks up with strangers in dingy dive bar bathrooms.





	Bad Girls

Emily doesn’t _do_ this.

She’s the good girl, the girl who arrives to class ten minutes early, the girl who offers up her bus seat to old ladies in need. She’s _not_ the girl who hooks up with strangers in dingy dive bar bathrooms, who throws all caution to the wind and allows herself to be fucked by somebody she doesn’t know.

Except, apparently, she is, because as far as she can tell, her back is pinned against the wood wall of one of the stalls, and she’s currently got a strangers face pressed to her most sensitive area.

Okay, not stranger per say, but they’ve only known each other for a few hours.

Emily had met Spencer Hastings earlier that day in her French Literature class. The professor introduced her as their student teacher for the remainder of the semester.

Emily had learned that the woman, not much older than herself, was in her last year of graduate school, studying to become a French Lit teacher herself. More importantly, Emily learned that Spencer was, in fact, hot as all hell.

Somehow they’d made eye contact while Spencer was reading poetry aloud, her voice husky and very fitting when adapting a French accent.

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_  
_Et nos amours_  
_Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne_  
_La joie venait toujours après la peine_

God, Emily would have paid money to hear that girl talk French all day long. She almost didn’t realize Spencer was still staring at her intermittently, long after the poem had ended, because she was too busy daydreaming about her.

Eventually, however, she _did_ notice.

She spent the rest of the class with a soft blush creeping up her face, unsure if she was just dreaming Spencer’s eyes on her or not.

By the time the professor dismissed them, Emily had had enough of squirming uncomfortably in her seat. She stood quickly, gathering her things, intent on booking it out of there.

Just before she could leave, however, a hand lightly grasped at her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with Spencer.

Spencer had smiled softly, her eyes creasing ever so slightly, before handing Emily a slip of paper. “I think you dropped this.”

Emily took it without a second thought, knowing more than well she did no such thing.

_Two Crows. Ten O’Clock._

For some reason, Emily was stupid enough to show up. Or more apparently, smart enough.

Spencer continues to lick and lap at her pussy, ravaging her. Emily can’t do much but wriggle and moan in pleasure, one hand entangled within the girls long brown locks and the other holding the wall to help keep her steady.

“ _Mon_ _chéri_ , you’re close.” Spencer purrs, pausing her ministrations to glance up at the darker skinned beauty. She begins to place little kisses against Emily’s thigh, wrapping her arm tighter around the girls bottom as she quivers beneath her touch. Emily can’t help but tighten her loose hand into a fist, biting at her bottom lip in pleasure.

“Keep going,” Emily breathes out, tossing her head back against the wood wall. Her eyes tighten, squeezing shut as Spencer continues to flick her tongue across her clit.

Emily grabs tighter to the girls hair and her orgasm hits her as a rush of pleasure, causing her legs to shake and other body parts to tremble. She cums fiercely, giggling softly as Spencer’s lips begin to tickle her.

Spencer looks up from between Emily’s legs with a fire in her eyes, turned on now more than ever. She leaves the girl with a parting kiss to her pussy before standing an undoing her own jeans.

This lights yet another fire in Emily and she finds herself craving to hear Spencer’s moans, to swallow them, to see what she looks like when she cums.

Throwing open the stall door, Spencer is pleasantly surprised as Emily pushes the girl against the counter. She watches in the mirror as Emily sucks on two fingers, sweeping the digits generously around within her mouth.

Spencer, taking the hint, rips down her pants before returning to her spot bent over the counter.

Emily takes a moment to admire Spencer, bent over and face flushed with arousal.

She takes her middle finger and swirls it around Spencer’s entrance briefly, causing the girl to shiver, before she pushes the digit inside.

Spencer gasps at the intrusion, her eyes fluttering closed. Her hands tighten upon the counter, beginning to turn white from just how tightly she’s grasping. She spreads herself wider, allowing Emily all the room in the world to finger fuck her.

Emily adds a second finger soon after, pumping both digits in and out of the shaking girl before her. Just as she’d imagined, Spencer’s moans sound like heaven to her ears.

The older woman begins to thrust her bottom slightly, pumping her lower half in rhythm to Emily’s ministrations.

Emily watches her through the mirror, licking the palm of her other hand before she lowers the appendage, massaging Spencer’s pussy as she pumps her fingers inside of her.

“Fuck, yeah,” Spencer groans, biting at her lower lip. “Just like that.”

Spencer orgasms with one last aroused plea for Emily to continue, her legs tightening around Emily’s hand and pussy tightening around her fingers as she cums.

Eventually the woman stills before her, and Emily pulls out of her with a small grin. She laps at the fingers, groaning as she tastes Spencer upon them.

“Do I get an ‘A’, professor?” She teases.

Spencer looks up at her through the mirror.

“For now. But I have a feeling you’ll be needing to do a lot more extra credit work to pass the course.”

Emily shrugs. “Fair enough.”

She drops to her knees right there on the bathroom floor, spreading open Spencer’s quivering pussy with her fingers. “But just so you know,” she pauses, giving the wet skin there a slight kiss, “I like to get my extra credit work turned in as soon as possible.”

Spencer moans, arching back. “ _Je suppose que je l'autoriserai._ ”

Emily keeps true to her word.


End file.
